


Affirmation

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Book: The Hound of the Baskervilles, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson tries to hold on to who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #3 (Picture Prompt--Skull on Leaf) on Watson's Woes.

_We are men of science, Holmes._

That was what I said to my friend before I set off on my mission to Dartmoor.

That was what I kept repeating to myself as the days went on and the mysteries surrounding the Baskerville case deepened.

And that was what I clung to in those hours of darkness when my overactive imagination conjured up nightmares of furtive cruelty in every face, demonic intruders in every creak and rattle of the Hall, and death's heads on every autumn leaf.


End file.
